vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Myungsoo/Biography
Personality Symbolic of a new beginnings, the New Moon signals the end of an entire Lunar Cycle which leads to the next New Moon. Those born under this phase are supercharged with the renewing, spiritual energy of the Universe. They have an affinity for all things creative and tend to be imaginative, intuitive and impulsive -- occasionally making decisions without thinking them through. Yet when they commit to their passion, they do so with a strong resolve to develop, cultivate and make manifest. Although, as lunar energy ebbs and flows, staying connected to their inner resolve becomes difficult at times. Mania, nervousness and racing thoughts may develop, signaling a time to slow down and feel the earth underfoot. By letting go of all fears, worries and self-judgement, they will begin again to give birth to new ideas and concepts. Wear this moon phase to honor birthdays or any sacred date and energize your life with the spirit of new beginnings. You are impulsive, dynamic, forceful. Born at the New Moon, you embody the raw surge out of the primordial dark. You're the Fool in the Tarot, going out with just a knapsack and a dream. Your lunar phase energy is similar to Aries, the first fire sign who rushes into situations in a trusting way. That innocence gives you an optimistic outlook. Your enthusiasm is contagious, and you bring others along for the ride. You start things! You might start many things at the same time. Will you finish them? You might learn that it's better to let others finish what you've started, when possible. Or, find projects that feel new from start to finish. You want to test yourself in every situation. The way you emerge comes from your Sun-Moon signs, which can be exact or close degrees. It's an uncomplicated, initiating expression of your "Lights" into the world. What is the Zodiac sign of your Sun and Moon? Are they the same? If so, that's a concentration of that particular sign, and it acts as one force. When the Sun is conjunct the Moon -- in the same Zodiac sign -- you're a "double" of that sign. Your ego drives have a lot of emotional power behind them. You quickly know what you want, and go after it. You are a force to be reckoned with, and can come across as having a strong sense of Self. You might be "full of yourself" from time to time, and work on seeing others' perspectives. If your Sun and Moon signs are not exact, they are very close, even if one is in late degrees of one sign, and early degrees of another. Emergence You may have the initiating part down, but often fail to take practicalities into account. You are the emerging being, but it may not fit with the circumstances at hand. In her book, 2012 and the Galactic Center, Christine Page writes that you can feel disconnected from the earth. On New Moon natives, she writes, "They are helped by becoming more present and aware of their bodies and by making a mark upon the world without seeking the approval of others to give them security." Your persona is to be the initiating spark. Over time, you'll gain confidence in your timing, and an understanding of yourself in relation to the world. A totem for you can be the crescent. And yet, you are also a part of those days before the Moon shows up again -- in the vulnerable dark. That's why this lunar phase is one of forging ahead, without being able to see what's ahead. It's about going on faith, and what's been received in the in-between stage of the Dark Moon. You're acting on guidance you've gotten from the Dark, and that's why what you do can see to come out of the blue. You were preparing to emerge, at the darkest time of the month. Perhaps you were waiting for the New Moon to arrive! You can waver between wanting to be cautious, and following that impulse to act on that inner knowing. On the Lunar Calendar: First days after Dark moon up to 3 ½ days Degree: 0 to 45 degrees ahead of the Sun Inner Directive: acting on impulses; announcing your presence to the world History *We all know the legend of Selene and Endymion, the latter was kept inside Mount Latmus where the moon titaness would visit him every night *Mount Latmus not only served as a resting place and rendezvous for the lovers; it was meant to keep anyone else from getting their hands on Endymion (including her own children) as Selene was rather protective of him *At one night, Pandia accompanied her mother to help her bathe Endymion *To prevent Pandia from seeing the shepherd, her vision was stripped away temporarily; however, upon touching Endymion, she fell in love instantly *On the days that followed, when her mother still hasn't come, Pandia would visit Endymion and merely gaze upon him, talking to him while he slept, and so on *On multiple occasions, she slept with him; two instances got her pregnant to two gods: *Her first-born to Endymion was Imiselinos, who became the god of the crescent moon; Selene didn't discover the truth and only knew that Imiselinos was Pandia's son with a minor god *She wasn't lucky with the second child, because she was caught by Selene on her way out from the cave *Pandia fled from her mother for several months after finding out that she was pregnant with Endymion; she sought refuge on the island of Delos to give birth to her second son, Melapsos, who was born on a new moon when Selene cannot see her fully; Melapsos then became the god of the new moon *Unfortunately, morning soon came, and Helios found Pandia with her newly-born child; he let the first incident slip off but this time, he didn't hesitate any further and told Selene of the news *Selene was furious and confronted Pandia; as punishment, she cursed Melapsos with lunacy on every new moon--a reminder of the titaness' fury on the birth of her unwanted grandson *After the incident, Pandia brought Imiselinos and Melapsos to Olympus where they would be safe from Selene's wrath *By the time the sibling gods have already grown up, Selene has already found out that Imiselinos was Pandia and Endymion's child as well *In a furious rage, both Imiselinos and Melapsos were blasted to pieces by Selene and their essences scattered in the air *Pandia, in repentance, tasked herself to retrieve her sons' essences and bring them back *A thousand years later, she managed to collect most of Melapsos' essence which was enough for it to form a consciousness and a body. Because of his form's incompleteness, he was considered a demigod. He was no longer the powerful god of the obscure new moon. *By that time, Selene had already faded. Free from his chains, Pandia released Melapsos from Olympus, where he joined the other children of Pandia at Camp Half-Blood.